fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Curtis
Izumi Curstis is a alchemy-based melee spellcaster with the very powerfull autoattacks. She deals high-DPS with her autoattack and spell combo. Usually have catcher role on the Alchemist Team. Abilities: Passive D, Izumi'sTeachings: '''Izumi teaches her allies her fighting style, giving them a 15% chance to do 1.35X damage on hit, and a 7% chance to dodge attacks so long as they remain within 900 range. Does not stack with other forms of Critical Strike and Evasion. '''Passive F, Izumi's Fighting Style: '''Izumi is a skilled martial artist, skiled enough that she taught both Alphonse and Edward everything they know. She has a 15% chance to do 1.9X damage, and a 15% chance to dodge attacks '''Q, Stone Hand Swipe: Izumi transmutes up a stone hand out of the ground which swipes towards the chosen direction of where she was facing, knocking enemies in a 300 area of effect 800 units over the course of second. The enemy will take damage and stay stunned for a while after taking their knockback. The hand has a 0.7 second delay before it swipes. 35 second cooldown. 450/550/650/750/850 damage, 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 second stun after knockback. '''W, Sandstorm: '''Izumi envelops herself in a sandstorm in this channeled ability. At the cost of 50 Mana per second, Izumi will remain immune to damage while dealing periodic damage to enemies within 250 range. Lasts up to 15 seconds, 15 seconds cooldown. Does not block damage from Father and Wrath. '''E, Spike Impale: '''Izumi generates 5 spikes under the target unit over the next 10 seconds, 1 spike every 2 seconds. The spikes will come up with a 1 second delay before they impale Izumi's enemies, dealing damage in a 140 area of effect and slowing them by 80% for a half of second. Deals half damage to faction important NPC's. Melee cast range, 25 second cooldown. 225/275/325/375/425 damage per spike. '''R, Stone Hand Smash: '''After a delay of half a second, Izumi transmutes 8 stone hands to smash the target 250 area of effect, dealing huge damage and stunning targets for 2 seconds. 900 cast range, 55 seconds cooldown. 550/700/850 damage. Tips * Izumi's main damage combo is E+R+Q. * Q is a spellbook with 4 different directions which shares cooldown, so this ability can be a little tricky for new players. * Every time Izumi level up her Q it refreshes spell cooldown. * W can be easily interrupted by any stuns so use it mostly vs burst damage. * An easy method to control Q direction is use it as Q-E or Q-R and just turn to the direction you are looking to. You use E to push them out and R to push them to you. * E, the spikes can deal an extremely high damage if the objetive is not moving, so it is advisable use it first and then use R stun and the terrraform book if have one. izumiold.png|Old Izumi model izumishit.png|Terrible unused Izumi model Category:Alchemist Team Category:Alchemists Category:Alchemy Characters Category:Females